


A Moment of Recall

by kirakuneos



Category: starcypher
Genre: Short, life - Freeform, niosu, starcyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakuneos/pseuds/kirakuneos
Summary: Spurred thoughts of one who's hurting. Inspired by the main lobby song from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJf9wrxcfAk )





	A Moment of Recall

How do you feel when you have convinced yourself that your past still defines you yet all you're ever trying to do is change your future that you have pre-written for yourself? When the Azure burns forever. When the pain lasts forever and beyond. All you wish for now, is Serenity. A moment. Ever searching for something, someone, some concept no longer tied to what ails you. A way to ease or rid the pain. A way to shape your future to be nothing like your past. A way to break your cycle of endless. Of hopeless. Of forever. I lack the answer. I can only recommend you keep moving forward. Even if what you long for can never be found, doing nothing is worth as much as death. Or at least, your past will be your present and future. Forever.


End file.
